Sweets
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Watching from the shadows, he smirks at the Guardian. "You really shouldn't have sweets before bed, Jackson," A devilish voice purred seductively in his ear, "It'll give you nightmares".


**Heh, I just thought that I'd put together just a cute (really just teasing) fanfic of Jack and Pitch. Just a little something to get me over my writer's block.**

**Story Plot: A certain someone comes to visit Jack Frost. Said Guardian of Fun only thought that his evening in his quiet household was going to go over well with some tea. Well he certainly thought wrong.**

* * *

The weather outside was typical for an October evening in Burgess. Small groups of sparkling snow were picked up and tossed about by the violent wind howling and screeching outside their windows. It was a cold night, one of those nights where you wanted nothing more than to simply sit by a nice, calming fire with a good book and a cup of some tea.

Precisely what the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, had in mind.

If one was to look in on Jack at this time, you would find him leaning casually over the stained counter inside what appeared to be a fairly well used and very out dated kitchen in an even more out dated house.

Nevertheless, he silently counted his blessings at the fact that the house he was in still maintained all its working utilities for all the years he's been living in it. The stove beside him had a small pot of water on its burner. Light billows of semi-transparent steam curled over the rim of the pot, creating an eerie fog-like effect as the water just below it began to heat up.

Jack then impatiently ran the tip of his middle finger over the rim of his tea cup, tracing the infinite circle a few times before sighing. He hated how long it took for water to boil. Letting his eyes wander, he spotted one of the next things he was going to need once the water reached the proper temperature: sugar.

The sugar he had found was inside a small rectangular box, labeled Sweet Chamber's Sugar Cubes. He opened the top of the box and smiled slightly, it seemed almost brand new, and all the sugar cubes seemed to glitter slightly under the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen. Jack picked two of the little squares up out of the box and dropped them into his empty cup with a quiet cling sound. He wondered idly where the other inhabitant of the house was, seeing as he hadn't heard from Pitch all day.

Pushing that thought aside nonchalantly, he picked up another one of the small, diamond like cubes from the box. Turning it over between his thumb, index, and middle finger for a brief moment, he caught a wisp of his childhood habits.

Jack then smiled as he remembered that his mother always used to have sugar cubes in the house, and that she would always give him and his little sister both an extra one in his tea before bed.

"An extra bit before bed," His mother always used to say to him, "Ensures sweet dreams, Jack". Then she would give him a kiss, and bid him good night. Jack smiled faintly at the rather pleasant memory. Being completely lost in thought as he was, he failed to notice the other male's presence in the kitchen.

Having been intently watching the smaller male with eyes not unlike a hungry vulture, a sick grin began to form on the others lips. Pitch Black was bored, and he wanted to play. He watched Jack's actions silently, waiting for just the right moment to intervene.

Still lost in thought, Jack absentmindedly slipped the cube into his mouth, smiling gently and the sudden rush of sweetness. Once that one had dissolved completely away, he plucked another one from the box. Having it poised just before his lips, he stopped.

"You really shouldn't have sweets before bed, Jackson," A devilish voice purred seductively in his ear, "It'll give you nightmares".

Jack let out a soft squeak, the sugar cube falling to the kitchen floor where it broke into thousands of individual granules.

"P- Pitch"! He breathed quietly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "You... surprised me..." Actually, the low, husky rasp that he had heard so close to him did a little more than just simply surprise him, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Did I now"? The dark voice continued, sending all too familiar chills down the smaller male's spine. He shivered, and tried to move away. Sadly, Jack's attempt to escape was quickly stopped by the Nightmare King pinning him to the counter, both his hands on the other man's hips. A blush rose quickly to Jack's face as he was spun around to face the taller male, their bodies pressed together a little too tightly for his liking.

Jack tried to pull away again, only to be pulled even closer than before; their two bodies almost flush against each other. Trying to squirm out of Pitch's grasp, all Jack succeeded in doing was causing light friction between their bodies, eliciting a small and gentle hiss from the taller man.

Dropping his shoulders in defeat, Jack looked up innocently.

"What do you want"? He asked quietly, staring up at Pitch with slightly frightened eyes.

"Ahh, nothing..." The dark king replied, brushing the back of his cold hand against the side of Jack's heated face. "I was simply offering a helpful bit of advice, Jackson". He smirked slightly, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to have bad dreams because of too much sugar, now would I"? His tone now had a mockingly maternal quality to it. "Because as I hope you know by now, the only thing in this house allowed to make you shiver with fear..." Pitch then leaned down and placed his lips against the shell of the smaller man's ear. "Is me". He whispered, before roughly biting down on the man's ear lobe. Jack let out a loud gasp, his hands tugging at the frayed fabric of the Nightmare King's black robe.

Pulling back to gaze at the Guardian of Fun, Pitch Black noticed something and grinned.

"Jack"?

He whimpered in response.

"You've got sugar grains on your lips". Blushing deeper, Jack was raising a hand to brush the granules away when his wrist was gripped tightly and pushed away.

"No, no, no, no..." Pitch practically purred, "Allow me..." Leaning forward, he roughly forced their lips together, his tongue darting out to slyly lick the particles of sugar from Jack's slightly bruised lips.

With a final burst of strength, Jack shoved the Nightmare King away from his mouth, gasping for air. A lip splitting grin flashed across the taller male's face as he cocked his head to the side.

"Oooh, developing a bit of an attitude I see"! He taunted, leaning down to graze his lips over Jack's soft, pale neck. "Watch yourself now". He warned, lightly biting down on the snow white skin. Jack arched his back slightly into the man against him, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

Smirking against his skin, Pitch Black continued with, "Did you know," He said casually, trailing the tip of his tongue over the bright red mark he had just left. "That you taste just like sugar"? Jack blushed again and shook his head meekly.

"Hmmm... Perhaps this is a good thing..." The Nightmare King mused, most likely more to himself than to Jack. "I think that you should start having sweets before bed more often..."

Looking to his side, Pitch noticed the pot of now boiling water on the stove. He looked back over at Jack, whose eyes were clouded with lust, his breathing coming in short pants. He smirked darkly and pulled away from the other male.

"Oh, and Jack"?

The younger male looked up expectantly.

Pitch Black leaned forward and took a sugar cube from the pristine white box.

"Your water is ready". He said simply, popping the cube into his mouth and turning on his heels, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

**Ok that's it for this one-shot, people.**

**Although, I dare say that I think that I seemed to make Jack a bit too cute. Heh, who knows maybe that's how the Nightmare King likes 'em.**

**Alright, later!**


End file.
